One Last Time
by mysunshine08
Summary: Grissom last thoughts as he walks though his lab one last time...MY FINAL STORY...


Author: mysunshine08

Title: One Last Time

Summary: The last scene of Grissom in the lab

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them

A/N: This was the hardest thing for me to write…I will admit I cried during writing it, but the probably was due to the fact that I had to watch **the** scene for every paragraph. **PLEASE READ FINAL AUTHORS NOTE!**

He looked down at his desk and spotted Warrick's funeral announcement. He still couldn't believe that he was gone. It seemed like only yesterday, he had started there at the lab, a young eager boy within time would become a great CSI and man. Grissom knew he was hard on Warrick sometime, but it was out of love not out of hatred. As more memories flooded though his head, a smile rested on his face. In a strange way, the death of Warrick relieved to Grissom, how precious life was, how in one single moment, you could be hanging out with your family, and the next you could be dead. Grissom knew has he felt and saw the life leave his young friend that his life was no longer worth anything in Las Vegas anymore. He could no longer teach anymore. Everyone had grown and 'left' him. His job was done.

As Grissom put his name on the last box. He looked around his office that was considered his second home for the past nine years. So many cases had come and gone...solved and yet-to-be. He could close his eyes and tell you everything that had happened in this office, and where everything was. His biggest memory was that of love. He had gained it here, he had also lost it. That was a memory that pained him to remember. He had lost his love so many times in this office, whether it was by what he said, or even like this last time...what he didn't say. He took a deep breath and left his office without looking back, one last time.

The familiar hallway, in which he had walked a million times over, seemed bigger than usual. He saw Ecklie and Archie going over some tapes. Archie was a good AV technician. They way he was able to smile even though his job wasn't always that pleasant. Grissom knew he would go far, and hoped that he would be there when it happened. Grissom couldn't help but wish Conrad luck as the new undersheriff. Even though both of them had butted heads these past years, especially these past two, Grissom had to admit that he was a good guy. He hoped to be able to come back one day and be able to just have a drink and talk to him.

Next he saw Hodges and Wendy. Grissom had heard it that she wanted to take an entry exam in order to become a CSI. He hoped that she would, and knew that she would make a great at what she wanted to do. He laughed as he heard and watched as Hodges attempted to flirt with Wendy, and she just let him. Despite what everyone said, Grissom had a soft spot for him. He had been there when everything started to go downhill. As Grissom looked back, he didn't think he would have made it this far without Hodges. He had linked all the miniature cares, even though that wasn't the problem in the end. When Sara left for the first time, he had witnessed their first kiss within the lab and watched with sadness and confusion as Sara left. After that he had helped keep his mind off her, whether it had been with his silly board game, or if he just sat there and made Grissom think. When Sara came and left the second time, Hodges had made it apparent that he wasn't going to leave Grissom. He helped in the field even more, though he didn't want to. Grissom was grateful for Hodges, and hoped that he would be nice to Dr. Langston, and help he had helped him.

Along the way, he saw Henry, Mandy, and Dave talking among them. It looked like they weren't getting any work done, but that was okay. He was going to miss the three of them. Henry he was the quirky one that could always make Grissom smile during the saddest moments in a case. "...oh Mandy," that was how the old song went. The lab was grateful to have her all these years. She had broken most cases by figuring out what finder print went to whom. He was going to miss her basic logic, when in most times would bring the biggest question down to a single thought. Dave was a good assistant coroner and was going to be a great coroner when and if Doc ever retired.

Back in his old territory, Greg was doing some DNA work. A sense of pride grew within Grissom as he looked at the young man. Greg was one of the few that could make the transfer from lab rat to a Level 3 CSI. He was like a son to Grissom, though he would never tell him that. He was proud of him that he was able to do something so hard, that everyone else would have turned back when it got so hard. His young friend had been though a lot these past two years. He was hospitalized for a week then sued for something that Grissom knew that Greg didn't mean to do. Greg also suffered with Grissom as Sara left both times. Greg had blamed Grissom for Sara leaving, whether he said it out loud or not. Grissom didn't blame him, they were close. Sara had taken him under her wing, and helped him along with hard cases and passing his level tests. Grissom felt like he had done his best with Greg, and was satisfied with leaving him, knowing that he had taught him all that he could learn.

Riley Adams was among the newest CSI's. He was glad to have her. She was a good addition to the team, he regretted not getting to know her, but knew that she would fit in as if she had been there all along. He spotted her in the layout room with Doc Robbins. Doc was a great friend to Grissom, and he was grateful for him. They had started working there about the same time all those years ago. Doc was the only one that Grissom didn't really get to say goodbye to. Though Doc had made it clear that he would hear noting of "goodbyes" but of only "see you laters." He had done a lot for the team, and was going to miss him very much.

In the garage, Grissom spotted Nick. Nick was the best CSI out of all them. He had both the hardness and sensitivities for a great CSI. He was going to be a good supervisor one day, if he chose to peruse that title. Leaving Nick in second-in-command gave Grissom peace. Nick would be good to Catherine and help her when needed; he would take the team far. Grissom was thankful for Nick, his friendship with Sara was something that Sara had needed when Grissom himself what being hard to handle. He knew that he helped her during the hard times, and if it wasn't for Nick, he would have never gained up the courage to follow through with what he was about to do. As he stepped pass the garage, Grissom took a deep breath, knowing that the tears would start if he didn't.

Turing his head, he spotted his two closet friends. Jim and Catherine. They were going over paper work in the conference room, at the end of the long hall, in which held so many memories. As Grissom looked on, and wondered how he was able to have such great friends. He was going to miss Jim with his whole heart. He was like a brother to him, and just like brothers, even though they had their bad days, at the end of it, they would sit back and have a few drinks.

Catherine. What could he say about Catherine? She was going to be a great supervisor. She was a great mother, and daughter. They had probably butted heads almost as he and Conrad did, but she always had a point. She was a God-send to the team. She was like a sister to him, despite what the lab had said. He had given him advice on Sara and even though some of it didn't make sense he did it anyways, and it turned out to be okay. There were no words to describe how much he was thankful for her. He looked up and noticed that she noticed him.

She looked up as if to say, "_Hey you_."

Grissom looked back and made a conformation, "_I'm leaving you know?_"

Catherine winked and silently thought, "_I know, got get her. We'll be fine_."

Grissom leaned back in approval, "_Thank you Catherine...for everything_."

She looked at him for the last time, "_Your welcome Gi_l," and watched as Grissom walked away from the lab one last time.

A/N2: *takes deep breath from writing the above*...I am sad to say this will be my last fanfic for a while. It's not because GSR finally got together...well it's mostly that...but I am glad they are (does very happy dance). But college is very busy this semester and I don't have much time to write. I think about it all the time, but I just can't find the time. This summer I do plan to come back, and continue writing. I already have a story in mind, so look for me then. I love all my readers and those that reviewed...thank you for those keep me going. You guys make me want to come back quicker. So until then...thank you again. SEE YOU THIS SUMMER!!!

mysunshine08 (Kellie)


End file.
